


Charmed by You

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Sequel, or sequel type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun's dream-come-true is quickly becoming Sunggyu's nightmare.</p><p>a.k.a. what happens when Woohyun becomes Sunggyu's student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed by You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Seeing is Believing," you probably should because this is a sequel-type-thing.
> 
> A little special gift for my readers because I reached over 10,000 views!! Yay! Thank you so much, guys! I'm eternally grateful.

Seven years. At this rate, it was going to take Woohyun seven whole years to complete his education at Hogwarts. Apparently it didn't matter that Woohyun had entered the school with the knowledge of at least a 3rd year. He was going to take his dear old time at the school, just like Sunggyu feared. How did he know? Well, judging by Woohyun's recent Potions exam, he was failing on purpose. The whole roll of parchment was filled with drawings of what Sunggyu supposed was the two of them, judging this by the fact that one of the figures had round glasses and the other had cat-like ears. Sunggyu scoffed, “You can’t even do this right.” Evidently, the student thought that drawing the half-demon’s five tails would be too much effort and opted instead for completely inaccurate ears. And next to them was a bearded figure with a large, open mouth, obviously supposed to be the headmaster. Then next to Professor Jang was another cat-eared figure with a dress. “Noona.” But the rest of the drawing appeared to be random. There was this large tuft of fuzz with an extra, frowning head. In the corner, there was a boy with his head on fire who was standing next to a blanket. And perhaps the strangest part, there was a man riding a hippopotamus waving a broomstick in the air.

Sunggyu almost crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the corner out of frustration. It wasn’t bad enough that Woohyun made sarcastic remarks all school year in class (mostly so Sunggyu would have an excuse to have him stay after class, he was sure of it), but now the student was taking his final exam as a joke. This time, however, Sunggyu was just going to calmly and quietly fail him. There was going to be no flaring tempers, no hour long lecture to Woohyun, no subsequent arguing due to Woohyun’s stubbornness, no making up (and out), nothing. Woohyun was finally going to learn a lesson from Sunggyu. The professor laughed evilly as he dipped his quill in the red ink and drew a giant ‘F’ right over the drawing. “You want to stay here so bad? Fine. You can grow old and die here because if you keep pulling this shit, I’ll keep failing you.” He then imagined Woohyun with a long beard like his uncle, his back bent with old age, surrounded by bright eyed 11 year-olds, still aiming spitballs at his professor’s back in order to get an immature giggle from his classmates. The class then fell silent as the professor turned around. It was an elderly version of Sunggyu, with deep wrinkles caused from the stress of having such a student for decades. Sunggyu shivered, attempting to shake that premonition out of his head.

As long as Woohyun insisted on being a student, the longer Sunggyu would have to suffer.

“Hey hyung.” Sunggyu’s head shot upwards, and he saw Sungyeol poke his head through his office door. Seeing the elder take notice of him, Sungyeol entered and walked up to Sunggyu’s desk, picking through the stack of students’ exams. “Grading still?” Sungyeol clicked his tongue in admonishment. “They’re due at midnight.”

“I know. I just finished,” Sunggyu remarked, placing Woohyun’s exam at the top of the pile. His sigh was loud and aggravated enough for Sungyeol to take notice.

“That bad, huh?” Sungyeol asked, leaning against his friend’s desk and crossing his arms. He then shook his head. “You know, I always thought that it would be easy being a professor. All you do is yell at kids all day and give them whatever grade based on how much you like them. But, that’s not how it is at all. You’re yelling at the students because they aren’t listening, and it makes you mad. And then when students you like don’t do well and you have to give them a bad grade, you get even madder.” Sunggyu nodded along understanding his colleague’s feelings perfectly. “But at the same time, it’s really rewarding. Seeing kids astonished at something new they just learned, like it changed their whole life or things finally make sense. And you helped them to get there. You helped turn this little pile of snot into an educated human being.”

Sunggyu laughed. “Says the teacher that almost mauled a few of his students.”

“Threatened to maul,” Sungyeol corrected. “I never transformed in front of them, which is more than you can say.”

Sunggyu gripped the quill in his hands tightly until it almost snapped in half. He had almost went through the entire year without exposing his true nature, but in the last week of classes when Sunggyu was inspecting another student’s potion, Woohyun came up from behind and ‘accidentally’ knocked into him. Sunggyu’s tails popped out, and it threw the whole class into a tizzy. Both boys and girls were crying. Others pretended to be heroes and drew out their wands against Sunggyu. And then there was Woohyun, adding to the distress of the situation by shouting with a wide smile that Sunggyu was going to eat them all. “That bastard,” he growled underneath his breath, and the quill broke in two.

“Speaking of bastards,” Sungyeol transitioned into a different topic as he played with the broken quill. “It’s time for the year end banquet. “ He jumped off from the desk and tapped the elder on the shoulder. “Come on, we have to hurry up to get a good seat. I don’t want to get stuck next to that weirdo ‘Divinations’ professor again. She keeps asking me if I want a ‘private’ reading because my aura smells good.”

Sunggyu got up and sniffed Sungyeol; afterwards he tilted his head to the side. “I don’t get it. You smell like a wet dog to me,” he teased as he walked out of the office.

Sungyeol stayed behind to sniff himself. “Seriously, hyung? I bathed twice today!”

* * *

Eventually, the werewolf caught up with the fox in the Great Hall. Fortunately, the headmaster had reserved a seat for his nephew and his nephew’s friend, which also happened to be at the complete opposite end of the Divinations professor much to Sungyeol’s relief. Later, Hoya joined them, partially clean of the dirt that he accumulated from his job (and the slobber from his large dog, now resting at his feet). The groundskeeper took his seat next to Professor Jang, and soon the students began to trickle into the hall.

Sunggyu tried his best to keep the conversation afloat with the rest of the staff, but his eyes kept drifting over to the large double doors, waiting for flashes of red and gold to appear. He soon saw the man in the sea of children, with his hair bobbing up and down with excitement. Woohyun had developed a small circle of friends, from varying years. He was now entering the hall with Saeron, a 4th year. Sunggyu felt his blood boiling at the sight of that perpetual grin, feigning innocence like he hadn’t put his secret boyfriend through a year of pain.

Sunggyu then turned his head towards the four large hourglasses, lining the side of the Hall. They held the house points, and the one for Gryffindor was practically empty. Sunggyu might’ve taken revenge, punishing the whole House for one naughty student. But he wasn’t going to lie. He liked seeing the hall coated in his own House colors of blue and silver, and he especially took pleasure in seeing Woohyun’s disappointed expression as he gazed at the Gryffindor hourglass. _At least he knows why it’s like that_ , Sunggyu thought smirking.

Woohyun’s eyes left the hourglass and locked onto Sunggyu’s from across the hall. The student reflexively lifted up his hand to wave at the professor, but once his hand was in the air Saeron grabbed it and dragged him to the Gryffindor table. Sunggyu took a swig from the goblet of wine in front of him. About 3 more of these glasses, and he’d actually have some fun tonight and finally get rid of that tension.

Suddenly, his uncle stood up and started clapping. “Everyone before we begin. It’s customary that the headmaster to say some words,” Professor Jang said in a gentle but booming voice. The whole hall stilled, and the students turned their attention to the headmaster. Sunggyu too looked up to his uncle in anticipation. Then the headmaster broke out into giggles and started shivering and curling into himself. Sunggyu shook his head. He shouldn’t have expected more, like an inspirational speech. “Tongtonie! That tickles,” Professor Jang said breathlessly. Sure enough, under the table, Hoya’s large hound was licking the headmaster’s ankle as if it were a leg of mutton. Hoya shortly realized this and bent over to tug on Tongtongie’s collar to get her to stop. She didn’t. And the headmaster completely caved and sat back down after saying, “Alright! Let’s eat!”

“Inspiring words, Samchon,” Sunggyu joked.

Professor Jang then began to stroke the head of the hound who had placed it in his lap. “I had nothing to say really, so Tongtongie saved me.” He bent down to give the dog a kiss. “Good girl. Always got my back.” He lifted up his head and tugged his beard away from the hound’s mouth. “Yah! Give it back!” He turned his attention to his nephew. “But it looks like you have some students who want to hear one last word from you instead.” Professor Jang nodded to something behind Sunggyu.

“Hm?” Sunggyu turned around and sure enough, there was a gaggle of 7th year students heading in his direction. They were all his honor students and have repeatedly sought career advice from the fresh professor. One or two he even thought of asking to be his assistant (although he technically still had one, but as of late _that_ assistant had become unreliable). But it was odd, suddenly becoming a person people looked up to, someone that people turn to for advice and support. What was even odder was how natural it came to Sunggyu, even after a few reclusive years. He was a leader.

Sunggyu waved at the approaching students and whispered to his uncle. “I’ll be back. There’s a few people I want to talk to before they leave.” He stood up from the long table and made his way towards the students.

Professor Jang snorted, “I’m sure you do. I’d knew he’d be good for the job, right Tongtongie?” Then he yelped. “Yah! Beards aren’t chew toys!”

* * *

After talking with the 7th years and several Ravenclaws, who begged him to be in charge of the house next year because the Divinations Professor (the current Head) even creeped them out and smelled too much like mothballs, Sunggyu overheard a conversation from a group of the 3rd year students.

“Look, those two are at it again. They really can’t keep their hands off of each other.”

“Yah, do you think the rumors are true? They’re actually dating?”

“Can’t say for sure. But look at them. They’re so lovey-dovey.”

“I’ve heard Woohyun call Professor Lee by his first name too. Iiing! I wish I could.”

“I hear that he’s actually older than the professor.”

“Hul! They probably are dating then.”

Sunggyu stiffened, all except for his neck which he craned eversoslightly over to the Gryffindor table. Sungyeol had wedged himself between Saeron and Woohyun. And the ‘lovey-dovey’ actions that the students were crooning over just appeared to be Sungyeol trying to steal food off of Woohyun’s plate and Woohyun feeding him reluctantly. Sunggyu clenched his fist tightly and slowly inhaled. He needed to keep his distance…and to squash these rumors before they made him do something he’d later regret.

“Hahaha!” he forced out a laugh as he approached the group of Ravenclaw girls. “Those two dating?! Ha! I’m Sungyeol’s best friend. I think I know his type, and Woohyun is far from it.”

The girls blushed  at their professor’s intrusion on their gossipy conversation. One of them, however, had little shame. “Really?” she challenged Sunggyu, cocking her eyebrow. “Does he like someone good looking?”

“Of course,” Sunggyu answered back with a snort. “Who doesn’t?”

The student brushed that off and continued. “Someone shorter than him?”

“Hard to find someone taller.”

“Someone who playful?” Sunggyu nodded. “Stubborn and a bit dumb?”

“Yea, so he can look better.”

“But someone who’s really passionate about what they do?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu drawled out his answer, sensing where this is going.

“Well,” the student gestured over to Sungyeol and Woohyun who were now playfully arguing over who should get the last roll. “I rest my case.” The rest of the girls laughed.

“But what about me?!” Sunggyu blurted out. The girls gave him a confused look. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat. “Do you think I’m dating anybody?”

The girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation with just exchanged glances. They nudged the more shameless of the bunch to answer. That girl pretended to casually fix her bangs as she hurriedly answered, “Well, we do have theories about you and the ghost in the girl’s bathroom…”

Sunggyu groaned and drug a hand down his face. Apparently the gossip that the rumor mill was churning was that his best friend was in love with his boyfriend, and he (lucky guy) was in a relationship with Moaning Myrtle, the perverted ghost who had ‘accidentally’ floated into his chambers several times while in varying states of undress. _Fantastic. Just fantastic._

Later, after peeling Sungyeol away from Woohyun, saying that they had to return to the staff table for dessert (and barely sparing Woohyun a glance because he was still angry about the exam), he had confronted the werewolf about the rumors. “You should be happy,” his friend hissed back. “No one suspects you two. Hell, you guys could probably confess that you’re dating to everybody here and no one will believe you. Why? Because I have your friggin’ back.” Sunggyu patted Sungyeol’s back apologetically for having worked up the other so much. “And I’m the one all alone with a cat who hates me. Who’s the pitiful one now, hyung?”

“You. Always you.”

“That’s right. And don’t forget it.”

But when the meal finished and Sunggyu retired to his chambers, he felt like the more pitiful one, the one holding onto the tenuous fibers of an unraveling relationship. Maybe Woohyun wasn’t too different from Sungyeol’s naked cat. Maybe the love was one sided the whole time but he was unaware because if Woohyun took their relationship seriously, he wouldn’t treat his exam like a doodle pad. If Woohyun did value it, he’d try to graduate as quickly as possible so that they could just be a normal couple. The excitement of having a ‘taboo’ relationship had worn away a long time ago for Sunggyu. Right now, he just wanted things to be comfortable, finally calm after a long series of twists and turns.

Sunggyu rolled onto his side, unable to drift into sleep due to these thoughts. He couldn’t even remember the last time that they did anything remotely like a couple instead of a student and a teacher. Even the last few times they met outside of class, Woohyun hounded him with questions about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, and that was a week before finals. “I’ve seen Moaning Myrtle more times than that,” he grumbled as he shifted again. But a long eerie creak filled the room, and Sunggyu froze, worried that the perverted ghost had heard him and decided to attack (or whatever ghosts do).

“Hyung?” Sunggyu slightly raised his head from the pillow and looked towards the door. He saw nothing. And an old feeling crept back into his belly, gradually warming his whole body as he saw the door open and close seemingly on its own accord. The soft padding of feet made their way to his bed, and then the bed itself sunk under the new weight.

Sunggyu reached across from him and felt the invisible silky fabric under his fingertips. He pulled the cloak away from Woohyun’s face, slowly revealing the other’s handsome features, reminding him of the night at his parent’s house. “Huh? I guess it does work on fabric too,” he commented in a strained voice.

“Of course, it does. We made it,” Woohyun retorted removing the rest of the invisibility cloak and scooting closer to Sunggyu. His eyes were wide and bright, even in the moonlight. “Hyung! There’s something I need to tell you. I just talked to Samchon and…”

Sunggyu cut him off, “There’s something I need to tell you too.” Laying together on his bed probably wasn’t the best place for this conversation, but when had their relationship ever been opportune. Sunggyu let out a deep breath before continuing, “You failed.”

Woohyun furrowed his brows in confusion as he searched for an answer from Sunggyu’s face. “Failed what?”

Sunggyu groaned. He doesn’t even know this simple answer. “The exam.”

Woohyun bolted upwards. “No, I didn’t,” he argued.

Sunggyu sat up too and straightened himself until he was taller than the other. “In what world is drawing a crappy doodle grounds for a passing grade?”

“Crappy?” Woohyun repeated as if it were the greatest insult to him. His face changed from confusion to anger, but it soon morphed into a voiceless laugh. His shoulders jostled up and down. “Wait, hyung. You didn’t even turn it over did you?”

“Turn what over?”

“Aish!” Woohyun cursed, rolling out of the bed. He mumbled a few words and the room lit up with a flick of his midnight blue wand. He stomped over to Sunggyu’s desk and tore his exam away from the top of the stack. The wizard frowned at seeing the large red “F” marring his ‘beautiful’ drawing. But how quickly he could change from a frown to a smile after turning the page over. “I knew it,” he muttered.

He then walked back to the bed and sat along the edge, next to Sunggyu (who was too lazy to even move to see what Woohyun was up to). He handed the parchment over to the professor and pointed at the paragraphs lining the page, perfectly explaining how to make the remedy for a common poison, even listing out the necessary precautions one would have to take. As Sunggyu was reading over the answer (and feeling his stomach drop) Woohyun rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Did you really think that I would get this wrong? Especially after this summer?”

Sunggyu chewed on his lower lip. He _might_ have geared the question in Woohyun’s favor, BUT it was also a subject that his class had been grappling with for a semester. However, Woohyun had sniffed out Sunggyu’s slight aid and was overjoyed by it. But there was something else weighing on his mind. “You know it’s funny,” Woohyun remarked. “Samchon said I passed with flying colors.”

“What?” True, Woohyun had passed the practical part of Sunggyu’s exam, but the essay was a different matter.

“Yea. In fact, he said that I did so well in all of my classes that I’ll probably graduate in one more year. Isn’t that great?!” Woohyun explained, looking to be lavished with praise.

But Sunggyu was left stunned. “Really? Just one more year?” He was quickly filling up with so many different emotions: confusion, excitement, joy, and guilt for doubting Woohyun earlier. All of them at once, which made him incapable of displaying any of them on his face, leaving him with stone-faced.

“Yep, just one,” Woohyun repeated more happily, hoping that it would be contagious. “Didn’t I do good, hyung?”

Woohyun’s obvious (and cute) fishing for complements drew Sunggyu out of his reverie. He chuckled and patted the other on the head. “Yea, you did a good job,” he lauded with a soft smile. He then began to play a bit with Woohyun’s hair. It had grown longer since the last time he’d touched it like this, and it felt slightly different to the touch because of it. As he was doing this, he didn’t notice that Woohyun had taken the parchment away from him and flipped it over. His eyes were glued onto that drawing.

“Do you really think it’s crappy?” Woohyun sadly mumbled. He looked as if he were one second away from tearing the test into shreds, and Sunggyu was confused as to why he was so distraught over a doodle he drew to fill in the time.

This time, Sunggyu rested his head on the other’s shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the wizard to comfort him. Sunggyu laughed to lighten the mood. “Come on, do you expect me to know what this is?” he asked pointing to the two headed furball.

Woohyun pouted. Apparently the professor had studied this drawing as thoroughly as he graded the exam. It wasn’t that hard to figure out what it was. What he meant. “That’s Sungyeol in his werewolf form, and that,” he pointed to the menacing second head on top of Sungyeol’s, “is his demonic cat.”

“Okay, then what about this?” Sunggyu gestured to the figure on fire.

“That’s Sungjong and Myungsoo!” Woohyun whined, bouncing in frustration, causing Sunggyu’s chin to crash repeatedly into his shoulder. “I even drew Sungjong’s weird feathered hat that he always wears. And this,” he pointed to the man riding the hippo, “is Hoya and Tongtongie. See! He has a broomstick because he was a Quidditch  player. Geez, hyung, did you even look at this?”

“I did!” Sunggyu argued. _Just not very well._ He looked over the drawing again with eyes unclouded by anger.  “That’s you and me. That’s Noona and Samchon,” he pointed to the appropriate figures and ‘kindly’ left out the fact that he and Jieun did not have lopsided cat ears. And then for the first time, he saw a large square banner, hanging above their hastily drawn heads. Inside the banner, the print was small and barely legible. Sunggyu leaned over Woohyun’s shoulder to get a better look. He then laughed. It was in English, poor English. “Marry to me,” he read out loud. And then his body froze. The words slowly sank in. He forced out a chuckle. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Then Woohyun really did crumple up the exam and balled it into his fists. “Well, it’s embarrassing if you don’t get it,” he grumbled and dropped the ball onto the floor.

Sunggyu’s eyes followed the ball as it rolled underneath his bed. His hands slowly retracted from Woohyun as he pulled back. “Was…was that a proposal or something?” he asked like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Woohyun turned to face the other and became defensive. “You did it first,” he jabbed a finger into Sunggyu’s chest, whose hands automatically flew to the spot and he acted as if he were shot. Then Woohyun’s voice fell into an unsure whisper, “When you thought I was going to die, you asked me to live with you out in the middle of nowhere.” He started to pick at Sunggyu’s comforter. “You said that you would take care of me.”

“I did?” Woohyun nodded. Sunggyu thought it over. He did technically ask Woohyun then to spend the rest of his life with him (and only him practically). And isn’t that what a proposal is? Sunggyu shook his head. “That was different,” he insisted. “This…” he paused, scrambling to find the right words. “We’ve barely dated for a year. Hell, we’ve barely been dating!” he argued. He immediately bit his tongue. Why was he acting like this wasn’t what he wanted? Woohyun was finally showing commitment and now Sunggyu was chasing him away. He reached for the other’s hand. “Woohyun, I didn’t mean…”

Woohyun tightened his hold on Sunggyu’s hand. “I know,” Woohyun interrupted. He stared at their interlaced hands, his long shaggy hair covered his face. “It’s been hard. Things haven’t been easy for us, but…” He lifted his gaze and stared directly at Sunggyu. He smiled. “We’re still together.” He leaned forward and placed a peck onto Sunggyu’s confused pout. “But when you looked like _that_ proctoring the final,” Sunggyu wasn’t sure what ‘that’ was and something told him that Woohyun wasn’t quite sure either. “I just wanted to ask you. It was like I was under a spell.” He cocked his head and an eyebrow. “Hyung, did you charm me?” he teased with that greasy smile of his.

Sunggyu laughed and fell back onto his headrest. All of the tension he had been carry with him for God knows how long just fell away. With a simple joke from the other, and Sunggyu was finally relaxed. Woohyun crawled up next to him, enjoying his effect of the other. As soon as he was close enough, Sunggyu gently punched him. “Yah, how long have you been waiting to use that?”

Woohyun smiled sheepishly. “Longer than I would like to admit.”

“Don’t say anything like that again, okay? It’s gross,” Sunggyu jokingly warned as he tenderly stroked the other where he had punched earlier.

Woohyun leaned down closer to Sunggyu. “Why? You liked it, and besides,” his voice suddenly grew huskier as he spoke into Sunggyu’s twitching ear. “I know a pretty good one about a broomstick.”

“Don’t! Just don’t!”

* * *

Sunggyu did end up saying ‘yes’ that night. Woohyun didn’t exactly know what he was saying ‘yes’ to, but the half-demon had said it enough that night that Woohyun assumed that one of them had to be the answer to the proposal, which was good because Professor Jang was already busy planning the wizard wedding of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the cheesiest thing that I've ever written, and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Wow...just...I'm sorry for being gross. And I'm sorry if I detracted from "Seeing is Believing" by writing this.


End file.
